Our Differences Don't Divide Us (A BajanCanadian Fanfiction)
by ElucidatorX
Summary: We all know Mitch, the wonderful pvper living in Minecraftia. But what happens when havoc erupts into the world, which plunges all humanity into the darkest era ever in time? Mitch and his friends struggle to survive, when he meets a girl in dark alleyway one night.
1. The Lever

**Welcome to the first chapter of **_**Our Differences Don't Divide Us! **_**This based around one of my favorite YouTubers, BAJANCANADIAN! And Team Crafted with friends is included. This idea of a story struck me, and I can't wait to see who wants to read it, and who enjoys it! So if you like it, stick around if you'd like! This is either Mitch's PoV, or the area around the girl! I'm not telling her name, you'll have to find out!**

**Also, recording videos is with a hat cam, chat appears in the player's vision, and the Hunger Games is in an arena controlled by people outside, like the real Hunger Games, but respawn is an option as a pig.**

**Prologue in Mitch's PoV**

These five years of my life changed my perspective on the world. Forever. How the end of Minecraftia came so close, and how many times my heart almost gave up. But I know that will never be the issue. At least for now.

**Mitch's PoV**

"Hey guys, it's Mitch, or BajanCanadian, and I'm here with the 367th episode of the HUNGER DEANS!" I cry out. Jerome and I were recording again with our fabulous hat cams. "TO THE LEFT, TO THE LEFT!" Jerome yells, laughing in the process. I turn and do spot him to the left of me and chuckle.

The time immediately dropped to 0, and I raced off the middle. "Oh, biggums, I hit lucky. I got a stone sword with some fine melons!" Jerome says. I hear the familiar blocky sound of people getting hit, the 'blood' effect splattering everywhere. "I got food and a hat." I mutter. Just great. Then I scream when a hand comes banging down on my head and one of my hearts get erased.

"AH, HALP MEH. I'M GETTING FISTED." I yell. I whip out the carrot and juke the best that I could, but the guy had a wood sword. "Run, dood!" Jerome says, and I do. I book it, desperately trying to open chests along the way. Finally, one chests opens and I slam my hand into, grabbing whatever I could in the spit second. "OH! I got lucky! I GOT FREDRICK!" I cry out.

I turn around and whack the guy, but I had doubt. I only had four hearts. "Mitch, don't leave me, win!" Jerome cheers. My throat clogs up when I finally reach 1 heart, and the guy explodes into a burst of loot. "YEAH!" We both yell. I collect his boobplate and lingerie leggings.

"I believed in you the whole time!" Jerome says.

"Really?" I ask.  
"No."

"Wow. That's harsh."

We both laugh it off. Immediately, Jerome pops up from behind me. I turn around to greet him, when I notice the guy chasing him. "Jerome, look out, he's got an iron sword!" I warn. I grip the handle of Fredrick and race towards the guy, possibly intimidating him because he flipped around and ran for his life! "GET HIM!" I yell. Jerome almost stomps over me as we both dive for the kill.

I pause to Katniss him, and he blows up into another pile of loot. I stop into the puddle and toss things out of my inventory, trying to get the sword. "Wait, I have to get the sword so you can have Fred." I say. Suddenly, Jerome spots a planted lever in the midst of the items. "Mitch! Did you just place down that?" He asks. I look at him in surprise.

"What?" I ask.

"The lever!"

"Huh? No, I didn't place anything down. We can't."

We both stare at it in the confusion. A sly smile spreads across Jerome's face. "Les pull it!" He calls out in surprise. I look at him cautiously. "Are you sure? Is that a really good idea?" I respond. Jerome just shrugs. "I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen? Maybe it's just a plugin that gives us items." He replies.

I return my gaze to the lever. Yeah. Maybe he's right. I bend down and wrap my hand around handle, before slowly pulling it backwards. Then, a scream rings out in the air.

All the lights cut out. The arena suddenly turned dark. I gasp and lunge backwards, my vision suddenly giving out. Jerome tosses a Night Vision potion 3:00 on us both, and my render distance increases. "Mitch, what did you do?!" He says. "I don't know!" I reply anxiously. I start to panic, the darkness was getting to me.

I hear the familiar whirring sound that usually occurred when the game was over, but there was still 11 tributes remaining. What was going on? The arena shuts down; a brief light transports Jerome and I back to the lobby. Tributes, the spectators, and the admins appeared before me. Worried cries were rising from the crowd. One admin I knew, Joseph, suddenly directed the crowd to the window. I managed to get a glance and couldn't believe my eyes: Outside was pitch dark, just like the building and the arena.

"What happened?!"

"What's going on?!"

"I was just grabbing things from a chest and then the lights cut off!"

"What the hell?!"

Panicked voices rose, and I spotted Jerome at the front of everybody, staring out the window with a feared look. Admin Marian runs up to explain. "All the games suddenly blacked out, and the arena commands shut down! The only thing we could do was get everybody out of their current game!" Her female voice shouts over the crowd. I glance at Jerome with a worried look. "What did we do?!" I hissed to him.

**And… that's the beginning of a suspense-filled adventure!**

**Mitch: WHAT?! Jerome, dis is your fault!**

**Jerome: I'm sorry, me was curious!**

**Sky: Is anyone else gonna be in this story besides them?  
Me: yeah, you and Team Crafted appear in the next chappie!**

**THANKS FOR READING! Leave a review if you'd like, if you do, it is appreciated! **


	2. Unsuspected Intruder

**Lol, drinking a dank smoothie while Jenna Marbles is talking on the IPad next to me. It's a very magical smoothie, and I'm trying my best to not get distracted.**

**Mitch: Smoothie? **

**Me: Yes.**

**Mitch: ….. Fruit?**

**Me: Yes? **

**Mitch: ….**

**Me: W-What's wrong with Mitch, Jerome?**

**Jerome: I dunno.**

_Mitch_

Jerome and I race out of the building towards the three-story house which belonged to us and the rest of TC. Jerome fumbles for the keys. "Wha- oh god, I can't see." He mutters. I knock quickly. "Hold on." A muffled voice from the inside says. "Nuh uh, Adam, open it now. You have to see this." I say. The door swings open, and SkythekidRS is standing on the doormat in a T-Shirt and jeans.

"Oh, wow. It's dark out already?" He asks, looking at the sky. Then he glances at our panicked looks. "No, no! It's only 3:00 in the afternoon, Adam!" Jerome pants. Sky was deliberately confused. "Lunar or solar eclipse? Equinox?" He suggests. "It's July." I breathe.

A moment later, all of my friends were outside, staring at the sky. "What happened?" Ian says.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Ty mutters, plopping down on the grass.

I shrug. "Jerome and I were in a game and suddenly we got cut out." I explain. Quentin sighs. "It's just like nighttime. There's still lots of light." He says. Quentin jinxed it. A mid-second later, all lights go out. All the lamp lights and kitchen lamps shut off. I shriek and fall on my knees.

"What?!"

"Guys, we have no electricity!" Jason exclaims, picking up a fried cord that appeared out of nowhere. Luckily, the house didn't collapse. "We should gather materials now." Ty says quickly. We all nod and rush into the house. I grab two backpacks and maybe five large water bottles. I grab the water in fridge that no longer worked, and poured all of it into the bottles. "We need water filters, guys, filters." Sky yells across the room.

I bust open a cabinet and push all the water filters, life straws, we've ever bought. "Fish! I told you these would come in handy!" I heartily laugh. A replied sigh came from Quentin. I smile, but inside, I could feel panic rising.

_*Months later*_

I walk down the dirty, empty street, my gun in hand and a baseball bat. I left my backpack back at camp, so I wouldn't be such a target for looters.

My 'gang,' Ty, Adam, Jerome, Jason, Ian, and Quentin, were all scattered across the globe. Ty was in Tokyo, Adam in Spain, Jerome and I was in the streets of New York, Quentin in Honolulu, Jason in Antarctica, and Ian was in Peru. I was incredibly happy when Jerome volunteered to be my partner. I'm not sure how I could survive out here on my own.

I had 6 walkie-talkies clipped to my belt, the green for Ty, the yellow for Adam, the black for Ian, the brown for Jerome, the dark blue for Quentin, and the light blue for Jason. Cell phones didn't exist anymore, considering all the power lines were cut.

I heard loud footsteps behind me and aimed my gun immediately. It was a large man with a club. I clench my teeth and pull the trigger. _CRACK! _Straight in the heart. Blood spurted from his body like juice. I shuddered. I could collapse. I could. Before this chaos began, I couldn't even THINK aboutdeath, let alone killing people. But now, I estimated that over the last three months, I've killed 22. I cringed at the thought, my heart burning and throbbing that it weighed down my body.

I couldn't help it. If we didn't protect ourselves, we would end up on the floor, lifeless. You never know when looters can strike. I'd say my team only raided once, and that was because the place was abandoned. We took what was left there, like the packages of bullets and gunpowder.

I walked further down the street in my blood-stained sneakers, hearing the faint sounds of screaming far away. Or was I hallucinating? You could never tell anymore.

I glanced up at the broken brick buildings alongside the sidewalk and checked my compass. I was heading back to the camp. Tonight was the night everyone was returning from their designated area and back to New York, where it all started. I always felt reassured when the whole team was together, it felt much safer.

Suddenly, I notice an alleyway in the crack between two completely shattered towers. _"Maybe I can take a quick rest there and call Jerome_." I mutter silently to myself. I carefully scoot through the small opening. It wasn't as difficult, considering my skinny figure that seems to have developed even more because I haven't eaten in a while.

I sigh in relief. It was literally impossible for anyone to spot this alleyway unless they have good vision, which people lack these days. I turn around and suddenly feel a shotgun stuffed in my mouth. "Who are you?!" A voice shouts. I blink for the darkness to settle. To my surprise, I was greeted with a flaming blue eye. It was all I could make out in the pitch blackness. "I-I-I come in peace!" I manage to say. The gun remained. "Where do you come from?" The voice asks again, but less sharply. I could feel my heart pounding. "Montreal. Uh. Canada." I tremble. How could I protect myself when I can't even see the person?! I felt very vulnerable.

The fun was removed. "If you make any wrong move, you're dead." The voice hisses. I suddenly feel myself being pushed out of the way. I follow the eye out of the darkness.

The darkness submerged into minimal nighttime. I blink and realize the flaming blue eye had shut off. In front of me was a girl with sheer black hair in hacker clothing **(and by that, I mean like an electronic type of stuff). **A huge blaster that seemed a lot taller and heavier than the girl herself was strapped onto her back.

The girl glares at me. "What?" She mutters. I walk backwards. "Nothing, nothing." I reply nervously. Hey, the blaster was intimidating me! Especially when a group of bandits noticed us and the girl turned them into ashes with it.

"So, we're walking back to your base, thing?" The girl muttered. I nod. "Do you have any friends? Or team?" I ask. The girl was silent for a moment. "No. I go solo." **(KIRITO) **She says. It returned to being quiet.

"Well… I guess since I'm apparently going to be following you around now, what do you go by?" The girl says hesitantly.

"Mitch. Nice to meet you."

"Shut up."

"Okay, fine, but you have to address yourself at least."

"Fine. X."

"Your name is X?"

**Sorry for the abrupt transitions. I'm pushing myself to write because I have the flu. I caught it from THE INTERNET. A lot of people are getting sick, like my favorite YouTubers and such. GODAMMIT. Bye!**


End file.
